The Lady MarySue
by TheseAngelWings
Summary: High King Peter falls under a wicked Mary Sue's spell. When Susan, Edmund, Lucy, and Lord Peridan find out, they must go against all odds to rescue him. But will they be too late? Rated T for very mild swearing and general minor angst.
1. Lady Mary Sue

Peter steps out onto the North Terrace, breathing in the pleasant morning air. Down below, the waves gently lap against the shore, and a girl walked barefoot in the sand. Probably Susan or Lucy, he thinks absentmindedly. But no, it isn't. This girl has long, golden curls that billow down her back, accentuating her tall, full figure. When the girl turns, she throws Peter a dazzling smile, so bright that he can see it from where he stands on the balcony. Suddenly a little uncomfortable, he makes his way inside to prepare for a day at court. The Calormene ambassadors are expected today, and he will have his hands full.

In the South Tower, Susan is dressing, slipping on a full red gown, with gold embroidery spiraling from one shoulder to the other, framing her ivory collarbones. She pulls back the front strands of her hair, tying them with a clasp tooled into the shape of the Lion's face. Leaning forward, she carefully applies kohl around her eyes. She sighs with satisfaction, knowing that she will be the most beautiful woman at court.

Oh, how wrong the Gentle Queen is.

Lucy hurries down the hall. Her brothers and sister are in the Throne Room already, and Lucy is late! Quickly, her breath coming in gasps, she takes her place beside Queen Susan.

"Good morn, sister," she whispers. The older woman can only smile in return, because the courtiers are filing in, and already, the ambassadors are being announced. A young faun lifts his long trumpet, blowing into it and producing a lengthy blast of sound.

"Tarkaan Kildran!" he announces proudly. He has to scurry aside, because the door is flung open, and the lord is making his entrance. He is covered with finery, and his many soldiers are, too.

"Greeting, fair rulers, favored of the Northern gods, I give you my most subservient, pleasured greeting," he says grandly. He doesn't sound all that subservient, King Edmund notices. Just then, there is a disruption. The doors fly open, and the radiant woman Peter saw earlier flings herself into the room.

"My lords," she says dramatically, "I am Lady Mary-Sue."


	2. Lady Mary Sue part 2

Peter and Edmund look at the lady, jaws slightly agape. Susan frowns, and nudges Peter discreetly.

"Say something!" she hisses through her teeth. Standing quickly, Peter steps off of the dais where they are sitting.

"My lady, how-" Peter is cut off as the maiden dramatically flings herself on him.

"Oh, it was terrible! I was traveling through the woods, when I lost my men!" She says while rolling her eyes loopily and batting her eyelashes. Behind them, Lucy is stifling her giggles, and Susan looks perplexed. Peter gently but firmly removes himself from the maiden's grasping arms.

"Ahem. We will take you to a room where you may rest," he says formally. She drops low into a curtsy.

"Forgive me, my lord. My distress made me forget my manners," she apologizes in a low purr.

"Quite alright," Peter says, mollified. Susan, unnoticed by the others frowns. Now that the shock of her entrance is over, every courtier in the room is staring at Mary-Sue's lovely figure, long hair, and angelic face. Partly to draw attention back to herself, Susan stands.

"Welcome to Cair Paravel," she says, keeping her tone light and inviting. Every male (including her brothers), simply nods in agreement, fixated on the newcomer. The spell is broken only when Lord Peridan steps forward.

"If my lady deems it acceptable," he glances at Mary-Sue, "I will escort her to her rooms," he offers gallantly. Lady Mary-Sue giggles and tucks her arm in his own.

"Lead the way, sir!" she says brightly. Lucy looks at Susan and makes a face, gesturing with her head at the blond beauty now exiting the room.

"Lord Peridan!" Lucy calls sweetly. He turns to her.

"Yes, m'lady?" he asks.

"I'll tell Lady Saera," Lucy pointedly looks at the newcomer, "your _wife, _that you'll be a little late for dinner, shall I?" He nods thankfully. As the two leave the hall, Susan turns to Lucy and chuckles darkly, making up her mind to keep that woman away from her family and friends at all costs. Lucy takes Susan's hand, and together they make their way to the dining hall.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait! The plot bunnies deserted me, and then swarmed me in Spanish class... :( Anyway, a good way to give feedback is to review... I have cybercookies!**


	3. Breakfast With a Side of Drama

**A/N: Ooh, chappie the third. This one gets a little darker. Still Mary-Sue mockery, but more serious. I'm starting to dry off from lack of reviews! Gasp. There is a way to remedy that however... More reviews! Come on, guys! I'm assuming there are actually people reading this, and the Story Traffic page isn't a mad lier.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Peter sits at the head of the banquet hall, raised on dais with his family and esteemed courtiers. Tarkaan Kildran was in his chambers, as the journey from Calormen had been taxing. Lifting a sliver dome off of a platter, Peter serves himself some steaming bacon (the non-Talking variety, of course). Buttering a biscuit, he takes a bite, and looks at the others sitting at the High Table. His sisters smile at him and return to their conversation, but Edmund only picks at his omelet thoughtfully. Peter nudges his brother.

"What's up, Ed?" he asks, concerned. Edmund shrugs, his eyes distant.

"It's fine, Peter. Eat your breakfast."

"No, I want to know. What is it?" Peter asks, a little too persistently.

"Nothing, Pete!" Edmund snaps. His gaze softens. "Sorry."

Peter claps his brother lightly on the shoulder. "No problem, Ed," he says gently. Edmund smiles absently, and prods his eggs, lost in thought again. A burst of silvery laughter echoes through the hall. Craning his neck slightly, Peter looks down at the tables filling the room. A bright flash of blond hair flips at the edge of his vision.

Directing his attention that way, he finds himself staring into the blue eyes belonging to none other than Lady Mary-Sue. A little prickly feeling makes its way up his spine, and he shivers slightly. Down below, May-Sue smiles softly, pleased at the effect she is having on the High King.

Edmund watches his brother, his light frown darkening. Shaking his head quickly, the Silver King finally begins eating. After shoveling the omelet down his throat, he departs to the library. Peter watches his brother leave with a hint of concern, but the coquettish glances of Lady Mary-Sue distract him.

Lucy and Susan, meanwhile, are thoughtfully discussing their oldest brother's strange reaction to the mysterious Lady. Susan curls her lip as she watches Mary-Sue flip her hair over her shoulder and give Peter a little wave.

"Honestly," she snaps, keeping her voice low, "that woman has no self-respect! Giggling and flirting about with a man she barely knows!"

"Well, Peter is a very honorable man; everybody can tell that from their first meeting," Lucy says reasonably.

"She doesn't know that. With her behavior, I'd think she's not quite as good a judge of character as you make her out to be," Susan continues wrathfully.

Lucy looks a little shocked at her sister's cattiness. "Susan! You aren't being as level headed and objective as you normally are. Your view of her is fogged by your feelings," Lucy says, slight frustration coloring her words. Susan sighs.

"I suppose so, Lu. You really are an old soul," she says, and ruffles the younger queen's soft hair. Lucy smiles in return.

"All the same," Susan adds, "there's something strange about our sweet lady."

"I agree with you, Su," Lucy says, slightly troubled. "Why don't we take the afternoon off and do a little digging?"

"Yes, let's. I'd feel better, knowing exactly who this Lady Mary-Sue really is," Susan replies.

Little do they know, their brother, Edmund, has the same sentiments.

* * *

**A/N: Mini-cliffhanger! Haha! Love to write 'em, hate to read 'em. More drama to come!**


	4. Colliding Researches

**A/N: Ooh. An update! Spring Break means more plot bunnies, I suppose! I'm playing with POV switches, tell me how it goes**

**Update: Thank you, Calyn! I've made the change. And, yes, I think I was mistaken when I put 'never'.**

* * *

Edmund heads to the back of the library, searching through the dusty shelves. He trails his fingers down the many spines, processing the titles with a flick of his dark eyes. He finds his book, and pulls it gently from the shelf. Blowing on the cover, he reveals, in faded gold lettering, the words: _Tales of Evil From Beyond._

He moves to a small table, and settles himself in an armchair. Flipping through the book, he finds the chapter in which he is most interested.

_The Mary-Sue:_

_Background- A mysterious force, the Mary-Sue is best known for being absolutely perfect in every way. Generally, they can only focus their charms on one person at a time, but more powerful members of the species can entrance two to three. Many people are easily put under their spells, but those who are particularly true of heart and mind resist the first onslaught of magic. However, with no assistance, they will soon succumb to the wicked enchantments. _

_Appearance- They are generally blonde, with blue, green, violet, or grey eyes. Very rarely a brunette, and sometimes manifest as a redhead or with raven hair, depending on the interest of the target(s)._

_Motivation- Usually, Mary-Sues are commissioned by sorceresses, most often for revenge. In occasional cases, a Mary-Sue's desire for another person's heartbreak and/or power will make them act on their own._

There is more on the page, but Edmund closes the book, leans back, and deliberates on what he has just read. If his suspicions are correct, there is much more to the Lady Mary-Sue that meets the eye.

* * *

Lucy and Susan, unaware that their brother, Edmund, is also in the library, settle down in front of the records books.

"So… Do we have a father's name? Or lineage, at all?" Lucy asks hopefully.

"No. All we have is her first name, but we can rule out Telmar and Calormene. She isn't dark enough for that. Check Archenland's records. I'll do Terabinthia. Then, we can go through the Lone Islands together. Okay?" Susan asks. Lucy nods, and grabs the book of Archenlandian records. Sitting down, the two queens flip through old pages, searching for any trace of their visitor.

Hours pass, and they set the final books aside.

"She's not anywhere!" Lucy exclaims softly, slapping her palm against her forehead.

"Don't," murmurs Susan out of habit, holding her sister's wrist. A noise from the shelves behind them startles them both, and they jump, turning sharply to face Edmund.

"Sorry. I was a little preoccupied, and I… well, bumped into the shelf… But you probably know that," he apologizes sheepishly.

"It's okay, Ed. Susan and I were just doing a little digging about our… guest," Lucy trails off, glancing at Susan.

"Really? So was I," confides Edmund. "Although, by the looks of it, our researches went off in two different paths," he continues, glancing around at the books. "Did you find her?"

"No, we didn't. What did you learn?" Susan asks, an inquisitive look on her face. The three sovereigns sit down, eager to share all that they know and suspect.

* * *

As three siblings converse in the library, the fourth is walking about the castle, head held high. He too, is thinking about the Lady Mary-Sue, but his thoughts are very different than the others. Peter cannot get the vision of blonde hair and blue eyes (not his own) that haunt his mind. Just then, as though she was summoned by his very thoughts, he bumps into someone as he turns a corner.

"Oh!" came a gasp of surprise from a very familiar, very feminine person.

"My lady! I'm so, so sorry," Peter apologizes profusely.

"You are quite forgiven, my lord," giggles Mary-Sue sweetly. She tucks her arm into his, and looks at him with her doe eyes. "Shall we walk?" She frames it as a question, but in reality, it is an order. Peter, too enamored by her looks to see this, nods happily.

"But of course!" he says. They stroll out into the sunshine, and into the garden. Together, they chuckle over little jokes and other unimportant things.

As they reach a section of the garden darkened by thick green foliage, Mary-Sue gently removes her arm from his, and turns to face him.

"My lord-"

"Peter."

"_Peter. _Do you… think me beautiful?" she asks shyly.

"My lady-"

"If I call you Peter, you call me Mary," she says sternly.

"Well then, _Mary, _I think you to be the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on," Peter says, lightly running his finger down the side of her face. She giggles softly, and lifts her hand to take his.

"I'm glad," she says, now more flirtatious. "I don't think I could bear it if another woman caught your fancy." Peter, too lost in the way her eyes peep at him from beneath her full eyelashes, does not catch what she implies.

Lifting her hand to his mouth, he kisses it lightly. "I don't think that's possible, Mary," he murmurs. With a slight laugh, Mary-Sue lightly places her free hand on the back of Peter's neck. Carefully, hesitantly, she stands on her tiptoes and gives him a soft kiss.

"Um…" As they break apart, Mary-Sue is blushing furiously. "Good day, Peter," she says quickly, dropping into a curtsy and darting off. Peter, leaning against the plant-covered trellis, is unaware that she ran, not out of embarrassment, but out of the need to grin evilly and celebrate her triumph. While Peter stands in the garden, a silly smile on his lips, she runs to her room and does just that.

* * *

**A/N: *shudder* that was an awkward chapter to write... You know what would cheer me up? Reviews. :) Also, this was my first attempt at POV switches during a chapter. Or, I guess, it's sort of... a location change since I have a narrarator. LOL I don't know which. Maybe... You could tell me in your review? *hint hint***


	5. Progression

**A/N: So, so sorry for the wait! End of the school year means a lot of pressure! Finals this past week, and more to come. Ugh! Anyway,**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Lucy leans back in her chair, silently absorbing the intense conversation that has just taken place.

"What'll we do?" she asks softly, worried for her brother.

"We should warn Peter," suggests Susan half-heartedly. Edmund shakes his head slightly.

"That won't work, he's too far gone. Did you see him at breakfast?" His sisters nod. "Well, it'll only have gotten worse; especially if he goes and kisses her. The whole point of a Mary-Sue is to cause heartbreak and general mayhem," he continues. Looking at Lucy's dismayed face; Susan feels the need to lighten the mood a little.

"Could we arrange an accident? A _fatal _accident, perhaps?" Susan asks jokingly, hoping to diffuse some of the tension in the air. Lucy giggles, and even Edmund cracks an unwilling smile.

"Did you not hear the words 'heartbreak and general mayhem', Su? That will just speed the process along," Edmund says quietly.

"I know, Ed. I know," sighs Susan, resigned. "I was just kidding, sort of." Lucy settles her chin in her hands, eyes vacant, thinking. Abruptly, Edmund stands.

"Where are you going?" asks Lucy.

"To get a book…" Edmund replies absentmindedly, walking behind a shelf and out of sight. Lucy raises her eyebrows.

"That was odd," she comments quietly. The young queen looks down and chuckles weakly.

"It's ridiculous isn't it? That two days ago we were happy and laughing and- without a care in the world! I can't _rationalize _this. I know, I never rationalize, but it doesn't fit! Why this family? Why must everything happen to this family?" Lucy's voice cracks. Susan, without hesitation, crosses the little distance between them, and kneels before her sister's armchair.

Almost like a knight swearing fealty to his sovereign, she whispers, "It happens to this family because we care for each other. We will always care for each other."

"We handle things with Peter. Peter is our High King, as well as our brother. Can we do it without him? I mean, in all seriousness, can we?" Lucy's blue eyes look beseechingly at Susan. The Gentle Queen falters.

_Can I promise that? Can I promise anything?_

"I don't know, Lu. What is certain, though, is that we can try. We won't, we can't, give up without putting up a damn good fight." Susan's voice grows stronger, as she finds herself believing her words wholeheartedly. Lucy looks a little startled at the language, but she nods. Returning to her chair, the situation really hits Susan for the first time. The thought of her older brother falling seems impossible, but she realizes that it can happen all too quickly, thanks to _that woman._

She is jolted out of her reverie by Edmund, returning with a heavy book. He sets it down heavily on the little table, and Susan, wincing at the cloud of dust around it, kneels beside him. Lucy, also curious, moves to the floor and sits neatly, her legs crossed underneath her skirt.

"What is it?" she asks. Edmund looks at her absently, now flipping through the weathered pages.

"It's called _Tales of Evil From Beyond._" Edmund says.

"Really? I hadn't noticed. What is it, Ed, not what is it called," Lucy snickers a little, her playful spirit still intact. Edmund groans.

"Hang on, Lu! I'm looking for a page."

"Is this the book you mentioned before while you were telling us about the Mary Sue?" Susan asks quietly.

"Yes, it is. Ah! Here's the article." Edmund pokes the article title enthusiastically. His sisters raise their eyebrows. "What?" he asks. Lucy and Susan just shake their heads, sharing a look. Together, they bend over the book, reading. About half-way down the page, Susan stops.

"Ed, we know this. You told us, remember?"

"I know. It's the second bit I'm interested in," he answers, pointing to a section titled _Defense and Removal. _

"Excellent," says Susan, liking the sound of 'removal'.

_Defense and Removal_

_Defense- be vigilant! Once inside, the Mary-Sue cannot simply be defended against. Removal must be completed __**immediately! **__Note: these instructions are in singular form. If more than one person is affected, simply make sure that all individuals influenced by the charm are influenced by the removal techniques._

_Removal- there are several different methods of removal: easy, difficult, and impossible._

_Easy- the Mary-Sue has yet to infiltrate a mind and heart completely. Simply set up the Mary-Sue for some incredible crime, and, out of shame, the Mary-Sue will flee._

_Difficult- The Mary-Sue has become a person of emotional importance to the affected individual. The affected person should see another male (preferably one who is important to them- brother, friend, ect.) being cornered and charmed by the Mary-Sue. It must appear that the Mary-Sue is doing this of her own accord, without any indication of feelings on the brave male's side. This technique is incredibly dangerous. At least one accomplice should remain hidden in the area, in case removal of the brave male is needed. If failed, the bond between the besotted and the Mary-Sue will become much, much stronger. The removers must go to impossible._

_Impossible- Kill the Mary-Sue and the affected._

Susan gasps softly, looking at the matter-of-fact words neatly printed in black ink, a doom hanging over her brother, a blow waiting to fall.

"Edmund! We can't!" she says, horrified. Her brother looks at her steadfastly.

"We won't have to. I won't mess this up. We need to plan, _now," _he orders, his face sterner, older. King Edmund the Just of Narnia enters the room, bringing with him a sense of urgency.

"You don't mean to say… Edmund… You'll be the brave fellow?" Lucy says slowly.

"Always am," he jokes weakly, and, for a moment, the old Edmund is back. Then, he is all business again, pacing and thinking half-aloud.

* * *

Peter sits in his room, staring out of a window, a pad of parchment and a quill in hand. His hand moves almost of its own accord, sketching an uncanny likeness to Mary. Peter, although a talented artist, has never produced any image quite so perfect.

"Mary. My Mary." Peter tests the words out loud, speaking to no one. To his ears, the sound is more beautiful than the singing dryads of the Western Wood.

"My Mary."

* * *

**A/N: Creepy… What does this mean for our brave protagonists? As you can see, Peter is deteriorating fast. I honestly don't know where this story is going. That means all endings can happen, good or bad.**


	6. A Plan Unfolds

**A/N: I apologize with all my soul for the delay! I've been abroad, and I couldn't publish any of my stories. I went to Internet caf****é****s, so FFN was accessible (thank you, Universe!) and I wasn't completely absent.**

**Oh dear. Writer's block has been clogging up my sinuses. I resorted to typing up an Author's Note just to put something on the screen. Blank white pages are depressing. Anywho, Peter will be a bit of a meanie in this and upcoming chapters! I'll hush now,**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Susan glances out of the library window. Seeing the grey sky, her mood plummets even more. A glimpse of sun would have done her some good, and these clouds… They do not bode well.

"We could… But then, that would… No, no, no… Too simple. Not that, not enough light for that," Edmund rambles on and on. His sisters grow more and more alarmed, as it seems that he will soon be pulling out all his hair, growing a mustache, and pulling that out too.

"Ed? Ed!" Lucy tries vainly to get Edmund's attention. The dark haired king keeps pacing. Susan heaves herself up and stands squarely in front of Edmund. He starts and looks at her with all the confusion of an owlet at midday.

"Yes?" he asks. Susan gives him one of her looks, while Lucy puffs out her cheeks and crosses her eyes at him.

"Ed, we aren't getting anywhere. Please brainstorm out loud, that way we can contribute," Susan reasons in her most queenly voice. Edmund nods slightly at her, sticks his tongue out at Lucy, and takes a seat on the floor.

"Well, as we know, we only have one shot at this. Lucy, I think that you shouldn't be around when it occurs. Susan will be the only one I need." Edmund raises his voice slightly over Lucy's protests.

"Fine, Ed! Fine. But take Lord Peridan too, please? I'll be able to relax a little if you do," Lucy asks him, her eyes pleading.

"All right, Lu, I will," Edmund says gently. Lucy smiles softly, some of the tension going out of her body.

Standing up, she says, "I'll find him, shall I?" Susan and Edmund nod slightly; both are preoccupied by the troubling thoughts in their heads. Lucy walks out of the room, heading for the training grounds where Lord Peridan is teaching potential knights.

Watching Lucy leave, Susan voices a concern that has been troubling her. "Ed," she begins, "what if this doesn't work? Something might well happen to you, and then Lucy and I will have to deal with this on our own."

"Susan, that's a risk we have to take. Lucy will be fine; she has more strength than we give her credit for. You will have to be the strong one if something happens to me… Whatever you do, you mustn't give up. If all else fails, you have to kill him. There is no other way. Do you understand me?" Edmund looks at Susan seriously.

"But," Susan begins.

"Do you understand me?" Edmund repeats emphatically. Susan bites her lip and shakes her head.

"What don't you understand?" asks Edmund, exasperated.

"He's our brother! How can this happen? It can't be what Aslan intends," Susan blurts. "How can I be responsible for tearing our nation apart?" she continues, her whole body trembling with emotion. Edmund looks at the floor.

"We cannot guess what the Lion intends, Susan," he says softly. Susan sighs and looks at him.

"We'd better not fail," she says firmly.

"No. We'd better not," Edmund echoes with the hint of a smile. The two of them put their dark heads together, and continue to scheme.

"Peter?" says Lucy, sticking her head in at his bedroom door.

"What?" he snaps, with unusual gruffness. Lucy, rather shocked, stays quiet. "What is it, Lu?" he says, with less venom.

"Have you seen Lord Peridan?" Lucy asks cautiously. Peter looks at her, askance.

"He's married, you know," he reprimands.

"Peter! That's not why I'm looking for him. Ed wants to speak with him." Lucy blushes.

"Oh? What about?" asks Peter, looking at the parchment in his hands again.

'Er… Some silly bet," she invents quickly.

"Hmm. Well, off you go then. I'm doing something important," Peter says pompously. Lucy walks over to her brother and gives him a kiss on the cheek. As she is straightening up, she glances at the parchment Peter is holding. As the picture of Mary-Sue stares back at her, Lucy almost gasps aloud. Luckily (or unluckily), Peter doesn't notice that his sister had gone pale, and keeps looking at the image. Lucy slips away quietly, greatly disturbed by what she has witnessed.

"Where on earth has Lucy gotten to?" wonders Susan. Edmund looks at her and shrugs, closing his eyes to review the carefully thought out plan.

"First step, Susan?" Edmund quizzes her.

"Brief Lord Peridan, make him swear to secrecy," she recites.

"Next?" Edmund continues.

"You let the Mary-Sue catch you making eyes at her. No one else must notice. She won't be able to resist creating more mayhem, and will pursue you as well."

"And finally?" Edmund leans back against the couch.

"And finally I will get Peter to come with me on some pretext or another- I'll figure that out when the time comes- and he'll see the Mary-Sue cornering you. Then hopefully, that she-demon will be finished," Susan concludes.

Just then, Lucy enters the room, Lord Peridan in tow. The look on her face worries both her older siblings, and they stand.

"My liege," Lord Peridan addresses Edmund, "you wished to speak with me?" Edmund draws himself up to his full height.

"Yes, Peridan. We have a very delicate situation to handle here. Before I tell you anything, you must swear that you will not reveal this information to a soul, living or dead," Edmund says regally.

"My lord knows that he can trust me no matter what." Peridan's tone is slightly injured.

"I know this, but you must swear even so," Edmund says, his words kinder than before.

"Then, my King, I swear to you that I will take this secret to my grave." Peridan bows formally. Clapping his shoulder, Edmund smiles grimly.

"Enough with the stuffy titles. We are all friends here," he says.

"Alright, Edmund," Peridan answers.

"So…" Edmund begins to explain the situation. Little do the four know that Mary-Sue, aware of some plot brewing against her, is planning a master stroke, designed to delve into Peter's heart and mind completely.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh…. Cliff hanger! Dun dun dun….**


	7. A Brother No More

**A/N: Ohmygoodness I am SO SORRY. I apologize with all my soul for the delay. *sends out cybercookies and cyberhugs to everyone reading this***

**In other news…**

**WARNING: The last couple paragraphs has a little bit of swearing. **

**In this chapter, I decided to make Lucy a brunette, since this **_**is**_** a Mary Sue story. Also, I skipped the part where they brief Peridan. The reason is that I couldn't find a way to write it without too much recap xD. My apologies for not explaining how Peter and Mary get to the apple orchard, I thought it would mess with the story flow. Not much conversation happens between bewitched kings and Mary Sues other than declarations of love…**

**Just so you know, Susan isn't really in this chapter because she's presiding over the High Table like many queens did in the absence of the king. Anywho,**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Are you ready?" Lucy asks softly. She secretly hopes that Edmund will say no, but he nods firmly.

"Peridan, take care," Edmund warns the knight. Briefly, the men make eye contact and clasp each other's shoulders. Lucy, looking between them, hopes with every fiber of her being that they both survive the night.

"Well then," Peridan says. Oddly enough, his simple statement sums up the thoughts of the two sovereigns beside him. Edmund takes a deep breath, and smiles at his sister.

"Well then," he echoes. Lucy, overcome with emotion, wraps her arms around her brother and holds on tightly. Edmund tilts his head and kisses the crown of her dark hair, and then nudges her towards the dining hall.

"Go on," he murmurs, "both of you." Together, the knight and the queen walk slowly up the hall, unable to look at the solid figure that they leave behind.

"Queen Lucy… What will happen if he is caught?" Peridan voices the thought that Lucy doesn't dare consider.

"Then we are in deep trouble. If he is caught," Lucy sucks in a deep breath, "there are no options left."

* * *

Edmund, making his way down the corridor, stops a guard. "Terrence," he asks smoothly. "Do you know where High King Peter has gotten to?"

"Aye, sir." The young guard looks at him with a slightly troubled expression. "He is in the apple orchard with Lady Mary." Terrence appears to dislike the visitor as much as Edmund.

"Thank you, Terrence. As you were," Edmund adds to the other guards, who snapped to attention at the arrival of the Silver King. Edmund sets off down the hall, determined to put a stop to Mary once and for all.

As he approaches the orchard, Edmund slows and steps lightly over the leaf-strewn pathway. He hears the soft murmur of two voices, broken by a delighted exclamation from a woman. Carefully, Edmund circles around the little break in the trees where the voices originate. Moving forward, he sees his brother's back, the Mary Sue standing opposite Peter. Cringing internally at the sheer impropriety of what he is about to do, Edmund inches forward so that he draws the attention of the lovely woman. Before he brings his eyes to meet hers, Edmund forces himself to look her body up and down. He tamps down the furious blush that longs to creep up his neck.

Suddenly, the root beneath his right foot gives way under his weight. With a loud rustle, Edmund slips forward slightly. In the clearing, Peter whips around, hand moving to his waist where his sword is normally kept.

"Edmund? Is that you?" Peter looks and sees Edmund's figure among the leaves. "What are you doing?" he sighs.

"Dinner, my lord," Edmund says, stepping out of the shadows. Unbeknownst to Peter, he casts one more glance at Mary. Inside, he is praying that she falls for the bait. Has he performed well enough?

"My dear King Edmund!" Mary Sue says brightly, skipping up to him. "You will not _believe_ what's just happened!"

"Oh? What's just happened?" asks Edmund. He tries to focus on her, but the sight of Peter following behind like a lost puppy makes anger boil in the pit of his stomach. Looking back at the lady, he sees what her attraction is. However, her blue eyes are cold and deadly, quite spoiling her flaxen hair and twinkling smile.

"Peter has proposed to me, and I've accepted!" Though the words are innocent, the look in her eyes says something else entirely. _You tried. I win. You fail._

"That's excellent!" he says weakly. She frowns at him.

"Peter, dear! Edmund seems less than pleased at the news of our marriage." She pouts.

"Why, my sweet, that would never happen. My brother must be delighted at the news of our engagement," Peter says. His voice is robotic and removed, and Edmund almost doesn't believe that this is his brother speaking.

"Oh- of course I am, Pete," he says hastily. Surprise at the drastic change in Peter's tone keeps him from answering immediately.

"Peter, what if it's because he finds some fault with our love?" Mary croons softly, her lips close to Peter's ear. The High King looks up sharply.

"What? Edmund! I cannot imagine what has led you to-" Peter stops for a moment. "Edmund… do you love Mary? Do you have eyes for _my Mary_?" he asks furiously. Behind him, the blond gasps with shock, but her eyes laugh mirthfully at Edmund.

"No, Peter! Of course not!" Edmund tries to pacify his brother, but to no avail. Edmund's horror at the idea of being discovered lends his voice a desperate edge.

"I know you too well, brother. I know that tone. Who would have thought, King Edmund the Just, falling for a promised lady and then lying about it?" The disgust in Peter's eyes and voice almost bring Edmund to tears. Looking up at his brother, Edmund decides that there is only one thing to be done.

"I'm sorry, brother," he says, falling to his knees. "I have wronged you, and for that I must pay. What do you see fit?" Peter, about to speak, is stopped by Mary angling her head to whisper in his ear.

"My darling-" he murmurs softly, a shadow crossing his brow. For a moment it appears that the High King is back, until Mary speaks again.

"Do you love me?" she breathes insidiously. Her soft lips set in a delicate pout, Mary reaches up and tilts his face towards her. "Do you?"

"Yes." All hesitation is gone from Peter's face, and he looks down upon Edmund with his rage rekindled.

"What do you see fit?" asks Edmund again, his voice softer and less sure. The look on Peter's face could chase away the sun itself.

"Death." Peter looks at his brother stonily, as Edmund's face slips into shock. Then the mask is back, and Edmund lowers his gaze to the mossy ground once more.

"As you wish," he whispers.

* * *

"Peter!" Lucy screams, her voice echoing through the empty hall. "You can't mean it- you can't!" she sobs uncontrollably, her queen's façade shattered by her older brother's harshly spoken words.

"Control yourself, Lucy. Your tears are unbecoming." Peter's voice is emotionless, a stark contrast to his normally exuberant tone.

"Yes, dear. As future High Queen, I won't have you behaving this way in front of the nobles," Mary simpers patronizingly. Her accompanying smile shows just how much she is enjoying Lucy's pain. "Of course," she continues, "I know that no one will ever be as politically correct as me. Isn't that right, darling?" she asks Peter while stroking his hair.

"Yes, my love," is his numb response. Lucy looks up, her red-rimmed eyes filled with rage.

"You bloody _harlot_!"she shouts, lunging at the repugnant beauty.

"Lucy!" Susan speaks for the first time since Peter summoned them to the main hall. "Come here," she says softly to the younger queen, throwing Mary a poisonous look. "Where is he, Peter?" she asks. Her quiet voice is rippling with an undercurrent of rage.

Peter, unaware of his sister's anger, responds, "In the dungeons. Where he will stay until tomorrow morning, when we will execute him in the courtyard." Susan nods, turning to the door. Her numbness is wearing off, and she knows that she must get far away from the High King and his damned fiancée.

"Lucy. Let's go." Susan quickly walks towards the exit. "Your Ladyship, forgive me for not bowing in respect," she says. Her voice drips with venom, giving away her inner turmoil. Banging open the door, she and Lucy wait until it shuts behind them before racing for their rooms.

* * *

**A/N: *cowers***

**I have this strange feeling that Lucy was OOC... But I don't know how to fix it.**

**The next chapter should be coming up soon.**

**There's just one scene I need to write... Here's to hoping that I'll get inspiration. It's a difficult scene.**


End file.
